When Dreams Meet Reality
by Nicole Santos
Summary: Stephanie is offered something that she has always dreamed of. Is she willing to pay the price though? BABE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.

Stephanie is offered her greatest dream on a silver platter. When she realizes what that entails, will she be able to keep it? Will she want to?

**When Dreams Meets Reality**

Exhausted, I leaned against the elevator wall as it slowly made its way to the 7th floor. I was past caring about what slime and debris I was tracking into Rangers building. My head was starting to spin from the smell coming off me, circling around in the enclosed space. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax and slow my breathing.

_Almost there._

Soon I would be clean and safe and wrapped in the smell of Bvlgari.

Today was one of the worst days I've had in a long time and it was only three o'clock. I was woken up at four AM to my apartment and the building fire alarm blasting.

_A dense fog was making its way from my living room into the open bedroom door. As quick as I could I threw some jeans on and slipped into a pair of shoes as fire trucks made their way down the street. I opened the window next to my bed and was about to climb out when I realized my purse was in the living room. I hesitated for a moment before pushing the thought aside. Ranger had duplicates of all my things. Everything could be replaced . . . I just hoped everyone would get out ok._

_Then it hit me like a slap in the face, my heart stopped for a moment, then pounded so hard I thought it was going to break out of my chest._

_Rex!_

_By then the firemen and EMT's were here. They helped all my neighbors who had gotten out, wrapping them in blankets. Some firefighters came into the building as others prepared the ladder so the hose would reach my floor. They were yelling at me to come down but I couldn't._

_A familiar voice called to me but I ignored it._

_Disappearing from their view, I turned from the window and ran for the living room. The place was blazing. A thick smell of gasoline greeted me as I lifted the top of my shirt to cover my mouth and nose. The couch and chairs by the windows were the worst. Some flames flicked down from the ceiling. My small rug was gone, nothing but a pile of embers. I scoped out the whole room before moving in, picking my way carefully through the mess. I jumped startled when shelves on the back wall collapsed. It was so hot and hard to breath. I tried to take small breathes but I knew with every intake of air, I was breathing in a lot of smoke._

_When I finally got to the kitchen I almost cried. The fire was just starting to spread there, on the opposite side of where Rex was. I picked his cage up carefully. He was hiding inside his little soup can._

_"You're safe now," I tried to say, but my throat was clogging with the smoke._

_I gripped the cage tight and made my way to my apartment door. I didn't want to risk going through the whole living room again if I didn't have to. I opened the door a crack and looked out. The halls seemed ok. I had just made it down one flight of stairs when a firefighter saw me. He rushed me out into the open air in the parking lot. Paramedics came over. I didn't want to give up Rex's cage but they took him from me when I started coughing._

_Rex was placed beside me in the ambulance as I was checked over and had an oxygen mask placed over my mouth. I greedily sucked as much in my lungs as I could in one breath. I looked down at myself and realized I was covered in soot. I didn't even want to think about what my hair would look like._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morelli running over to me. His face was red. "What the hell were you thinking, Stephanie? You should have come down the fucking fire escape when you were there! That's why it's called a fire escape! So you can escape!"_

_He was the voice that called to me._

_"Needed . . . to get. . . Rex," I managed to say through the mask._

_The vein in his neck was pulsing, threatening to burst. "You risked your life for a hamster?" he yelled. "What the hell Stephanie! You could have died!_ Died_!"_

_One of the EMT's was getting pissed as she took my blood pressure. She was Caucasian, around my age with auburn hair and nice pale green eyes. After the last statement, she turned to Morelli and said, "She doesn't need this right now. Stop making things worse. Her blood pressure is skyrocketing now so shut the hell up or leave."_

_Joe opened his mouth to fight back but Big Dog and Carl came over. "Hey man, go take a walk ok? She's fine. You need to calm down."_

_His fists clenched as he stormed off._

_I pulled the mask down. "Thanks," I said to the three of them._

_The EMT quickly pulled it back over my mouth before nodding. "You're BP isn't that bad just keep the mask on for a bit more though. You inhaled a lot of smoke."_

_A shiver worked its way down my spine. My eyes found Rangers. He was working his way through all the cars and people. The EMT noticed where I was looking. "I should go check on some of the others," she mumbled and turned away blushing._

_Big Dog and Carl made some noises and left when Ranger finally reached me._

_He looked me over. "You ok?" His voice was low._

_Here was Batman himself looking pristine and sexy probably after rushing out of bed in 2.1 seconds, he had black sweats and a shirt on so I knew he wasn't working, while I looked like Don King. Life just wasn't fair sometimes._

_I nodded and lifted the mask off. "Just peachy," I said, "but I don't think I'll want barbeque anytime soon."_

_His lips twitched. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know," I said honestly. "I woke up to my living room on fire so I got the hell out."_

_Ranger's eyes flickered towards Rex's cage but didn't comment. Smart man. "You know who could have done this?"_

_I had to think about that for a minute. "Clayton wasn't very happy when I finally brought him in a couple days ago. He was making noise about making me regret it." Clayton had robbed a jewelry store and shot a guard in the process. It took three days, several pairs of handcuffs, and a taser to his balls to finally get him. "I don't know if he was bonded out again though."_

_He nodded. Of course he would find out. Probably before the police too._

_"Can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked. Who knew how long my place was going to take to get back in order._

_"What about Morelli?" He countered._

_"Fuck Morelli." I just made a decision that neither of them knew about. They would soon though. Very soon._

_"He's not really my type Babe" he said with a straight face._

_I smiled wide. Ranger humor. "Nice to know. What is your type anyways?"_

_His eyes darkened. "I could show you."_

_Oh boy._

_I looked down at myself. "You'll have to hose me down first."_

_"I can manage that."_

_Yes you can, I thought with a grin._

_"Have you talked to the cops yet?"_

_I shook my head. "Not yet."_

_He turned and walked towards Eddie who was talking to Mrs. Harris. They exchanged a few words and Eddie nodded. When Ranger turned to leave Eddie reached out and grabbed his arm. Uh oh. Both eyes flickered towards me as Eddie said something then let Ranger go when he inclined his head. That was as good of a nod as Eddie was going to get._

_When Ranger came back to me he picked of Rex's cage. "You can give your statement in the morning. Let's go."_

_I hosed myself down when we got to Rangeman before wrapping myself in Rangers bazillion thread count sheets. Rex was sleeping in his usual spot on the kitchen counter. Poor little guy had a long night. I felt Ranger kiss my forehead lightly before leaving to save the world. I passed out before the door clicked shut behind him._

_I woke to the apartment phone ringing at nine._

_"Lo?" I managed, eyes still closed._

_"Babe."_

_"Wudyouwannt?" My words came out garbled, laced with sleep._

_His voice was low and husky. "Your body. Right. Now."_

* * *

I thought that was a great place to end the chapter haha All reviews are welcome! Whether you liked it or not you know what button to hit! Thanks for reading.

Tune in next week to find out what happens next on Days of Our. . . Oops I mean When Dreams Meet Reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine and I'm not making any money.

Hey guys I was having some trouble with the format when I uploaded this chapter. I tried to fix it but I dont know if I caught everything. Sorry if something is out of place. Still hope you enjoy it! Cole

**When Dreams Meets Reality  
****Chapter Two**

"Lo?" I managed, eyes still closed.

"Babe."

"Wudyouwannt." My words came out garbled, laced with sleep.

His voice was low and husky. "Your body. Right. Now."

_My eyes snapped open and I sat up. "H-huh?" I was wide awake now, my body humming in scared happiness._

_"I want your body Babe." There was a grin in Rangers voice. "We're shorthanded today and I got some searches for you to do." When I didn't respond he went in for the kill. "Please?"_

_I groaned loudly. "That's low Ranger."_

_He chuckled softly. "Be down in 15."_

_Click._

_True to form I was slipping into my sometimes cubicle 25 minutes later. _

_I stifled a groan when my eyes finally settled on my inbox. There were fourteen folders in it and nine were from Rodriguez! I sorted them by priority and got to work. When I opened my top desk drawer to get my sticky notes out I saw a small wrapped package with a note taped on top._

Thought you might need this. Don't tell Ranger.

_It was signed The MerryMen. I was nervous at what was inside but before I could fight it, my face broke into a grin. I love my friends._

_When I actually picked the package up I almost wept with joy. I'd know the feel and weight of this anywhere! I ripped the wrapping off. It was like holding a newborn to me. It was a package of Butterscotch Krimpets._

_In my head the mission impossible theme started playing. I gently slid the cakes back into the drawer, closing it partly. Getting out of my chair, I crept up to the opening of my cubicle. Slowly I pushed my head out only enough to see around me. I looked left. It was clear. I looked right. It was clear. I tiptoed back to my desk and sat down. Before I knew it I had the drawer wide open and one of the cakes was stuffed in my mouth._

_I was halfway through a moan when my neck started shooting off fireworks._

_Danger! Danger Will Robinson! Danger!_

_"Babe." Ranger's voice was flat._

_I turned in my chair slowly, mouth still full._

_His face was blank but his eyes were smiling. I hope so anyways._

_Quickly swallowing, I said, "If you think you're getting my other one from me you got another thing coming Mister."_

_With a raised eyebrow he took a step into my space._

_I hugged the Krimpet to my chest and glared. "One more step and you'll be walking funny for a week."_

_Rangers eyes traveled down his body, then followed up the curves of mine. They were darker when our eyes met again._

_In a half of a second Ranger was right in front of me, gripping my chin in his hand. His head bend down and I closed my eyes mentally preparing for his reprimands. Instead my eyes flashed open when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip._

_"Butterscotch. Sweet." He stood up and started walking away. "Have an apple too," Ranger called over his shoulder._

_Damn. I felt a sudden need to change my panties._

_With a sigh I nibbled on my remaining cake and got back to work._

* * *

_After what seemed like ten hour later – which was really barely even three – I made a pit stop into the break room before knocking on Rangers office door._

_"Enter."_

_I opened the door and slipped inside. "Howdy."_

_He looked up at me from his stack of papers. "Babe." He was in corporate Ranger dress. Black Armani suit. Black silk shirt. Hair hanging down past his shoulders._

_Yum._

_I'd order him from the menu every time._

_By the way his lips twitched I'm guessing I said that out loud._

_I walked over to his desk and perched myself on a corner facing him. I took a bite of a green apple I stole from the break room, and then offered Ranger a bite. He leaned forward and instead of taking the apple from my hand, Ranger took a bite, nipping one of my fingers in the process._

_My stomach did some flips._

_"What can I do for you Babe?" His voice was low and syrupy. Sweeter than birthday cake._

_I took another bite of the apple as I thought of how I wanted to answer that. "Heard anything about the fire?"_

_His lips twitched again. I was being a chicken shit and he knew it. "Clayton did get bonded out again. The cops questioned him but he says he didn't do it. They're checking on his alibi now."_

_"You don't happen to have a man on him do you?"_

_He looked at me for a second. "No."_

_"Good. You don't need to waste money," I said smiling at him._

_If I didn't know any better I'd say Ranger was trying not to laugh. "I have two men on him," he corrected._

_"Ranger," I sighed. "That's not necessary you know."_

_He took the apple out of my hand and took another big bite. "He could have killed you."_

_"We don't even know if it was him!" I sighed in frustration._

_"It was probably him."_

_"Might," I stressed. "It might have been him. And even if it was, he wasn't trying to kill me. The fire started in the living room. Someone broke into my place and poured gasoline all over my living room. I wasn't even 15 feet away. If they wanted to kill me or even seriously hurt me it would have been a piece of cake to get into my bedroom."_

_Ranger placed the apple on his desk and leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together behind his head. "So you think someone was trying to scare you?"_

_I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah. I guess I do."_

_"But you don't think it was Clayton?"_

_"He doesn't really feel right Ranger. Clayton is an in your face kind of guy. He doesn't scare people. He hurts them."_

_When Ranger nodded in agreement I almost fell off the desk._

_Holy Moly Batman! I think I just won!_

_"My guys stay on him until his alibi checks out though."_

_Well . . . so much for winning._

_"Why did you really come in," Ranger asked._

_"The girls want to know all the dirty details so I'm going to head out to the bonds office for lunch. I'll be back later though to finishes the searches."_

_He nodded. "That's fine."_

_I jumped off the desk and right into his lap. Ranger's eyebrow shot up but he wrapped his arms around me anyways._

_"Sooo," I drawled out, "I need a small favor."_

_"And to get that favor you're going to seduce me?"_

_I felt a blush creep up my neck. "I am not seducing you."_

_"Babe," he grinned wide. "You're in my lap."_

_My blush deepened. Ok maybe being in his lap wasn't such a good idea. I tried to get off but his arms tightened around me, keeping me in place. "I never said I didn't want you in my lap," he paused, "although this would be much better if we were naked."_

_By now other parts of my body were heating up. Rapidly._

_"So about that favor. . ."_

_I felt more than heard Ranger chuckle. It sent a shiver up my spine and I struggled not to moan. He pressed our bodies closer and placed little kisses along my neck. "What favor is that Babe?" he breathed against my skin._

_"Well," I started, but then his tongue flicked across my skin and I forgot my own name for a second. When I came back to myself Ranger was looking at me and smiling slightly. The cat that caught the canary kind of smile. "What?" I whispered, not sure if I wanted to know what he was thinking._

_He shook his head and let go of my waist. "You should get going Babe. I don't want Lula ramming at my gate thinking I'm keeping you captive."_

_"Ok."_

_I told myself to get up but I didn't move an inch. We just sat there staring at each other._

_Without even realizing it, my right hand moved up and touched his silky hair. "You should wear it down more."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_"Ok," I said with feeling this time. I got up and walked to the door. "If I asked reallllly nicely will you let me go out without one of the guys trailing me?" I gave him my best smile._

_"Babe."_

_Pretty sure that this time it was Batman code for not gonna happen._

_Shrugging I said, "Worth a try. Who's it gonna be?"_

_"Ladies pick." A smirk was making its way across his lips. "They're all scared of you."_

_I couldn't help but snort. "Cause I'm so dangerous."_

_Ranger returned to his papers without so much as another glance._

_After walking out and shutting the door I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at the door._

_"I saw that," Ranger called out._

_"I wanted you to," I lied. _

* * *

_Lester was the lucky guy I picked, and by picked I mean the first Merry Man I ran into on my way out. He got me my backup purse Ranger always has with all my ID's in them. We had already driven out of the garage by the time I realized I didn't ask Ranger for the favor. Oh well. I'll ask when I get back._

_Lester and I picked up some fried chicken and coleslaw and headed to the bonds office in my newest POS Nissan._

_Lester was the first one to talk. "So what's going on with you and the Boss man?"_

_I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye before focusing back on the road. "What do you mean?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean Beautiful."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Fine. Then what's going on between you and Morelli?"_

_"Pass."_

_He sighed loudly. "You got to make a choice sometime Beautiful."_

_"Give me some better options." Morelli wants me to change everything in my life. Ranger just wants me naked._

_"I'm available for you anytime Bombshell," Lester said and wiggled his eyebrows at me._

_That got a laugh out of me. "I'll keep that in mind Les."_

_By now we were pulling up to the Bonds Office. I parked in the front and prepared for the inquisition I was walking into._

_Lester was already out and opening my door. "Come on Beautiful. The sooner you get in, the sooner you can leave."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grabbed the food and walked in with Lester right behind me._

_"Bout time White Girl! I thought I was going to waste away waiting for your ass." Lester was grinning wide when he saw her. I was just trying not to cringe as my eyes settled on her on the couch._

_Lula was in her element. I was waiting for her boobs to pop right out of her 5 times too tiny bright orange spandex tube top that she managed to make into a dress._

_Connie was behind her desk in a red v-neck filing her blood red nails._

_Some things will never change._

_The food was disbursed and chowed on until just the bones were left._

_Lula and Connie turned toward me simultaneously._

_Let the games begin._

* * *

_Lester had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked to the car. "See. It wasn't that bad."_

_I snorted. "Not that bad? I feel more violated now than at my gyno's office."_

_"Thanks for that visual." He grinned at me and I smacked him in the chest which probably hurt me more than him._

_"Ok. Back to the office."_

_"Oh come on Beautiful," Lester sulked. "Don't take my free time away."_

_"I told Ranger I'd be back after lunch."_

_"You know you don't want to get back in that cubicle yet! Connie gave you one skip. Let's take him in first. He's practically 70 so it won't take long. Please?" He stuck his lower lip out._

_I sighed. I should have taken Hal. He would never be such a pain in the ass "Ok, ok. We can go after the skip."_

_Lester grinned and kissed my head. "Knew I could count on you."_

_We got into the car and took off. "I'll drive and you read the file."_

_"You got it." He opened the file and read out loud. "Dave Thomson. Age 68. Arrested for peeing on his neighbor's cat. Apparently Mrs. Pelzer's cat Bonnie was peeing on old man Dave's roses and killing them. The last time he caught the cat he held it down and peed on it."_

_God that is disgusting._

_"He lives over by your place. 518 East Welles Drive."_

_"I know that place. It's surrounded by different rose bushes. I always thought it was a pretty house."_

_"I can already tell the guys' got some screws loose."_

_"You mean besides the fact that he peed on a cat?"_

_Les laughed. "Yeah. Besides that. I mean come on! A guy with a rose covered house? That has Nutcase written all over it."_

_"What's wrong with roses?" I asked turning onto Thomson's street._

_"Nothing." He grinned wide. "As long as a guys not the one planting them."_

_"Sexist pig."_

_Lester winked. "Oink, oink."_

_I shook my head and pulled right up to Thomson's house. The place really was a sight to see. It was a two story yellow Victorian. The porch was surrounded by alternating red and white roses. I heard that the back was literally a maze of flowers and bushes._

_"Ok here's the plan," I told Les as we walked up the path. "I'll take the front, you get the back. I'll give you a minute to get in place and then I'll knock."_

_He looked at me like I had some screws lose myself. "Is that really necessary Steph? I mean the guy is older than dirt."_

_"Old men are wily," I said with a straight face._

_He tried not to grin. "Ok, ok. Holler if you need me." He jogged to the side of the house and made his way back._

_I gave him some time then walked up the steps and knocked on Thomson's door._

_I had to knock again before I got an answer._

_"Hold yer horses! I'm coming as fast as I can," a man's voice called out._

_The door opened and there stood Mr. Thomson with his walker. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue striped shirt._

_Only an unbuttoned shirt._

_I looked away fast and tried not to throw up._

_Baby Thomson was standing as proud as he could covered in God only knows what kind of shiny crap._

_"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "I'm busy here."_

_I turned my head back slowly and stared at his eyes. "Mr. Thomson, my name is Stephanie Plum. I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date. I'm here to take you to reschedule."_

_"Well," he grinned wide, showing me his four teeth, "that sure is nice of them to send such a pretty lady to come get me."_

_Great. I'm getting hit on by a naked old man. That just sends my self-esteem shooting sky high._

_"Will you come with me now? It will only take a few minutes. I'll have Vinnie meet us down at the police station so you can get out fast."_

_"Well I don't know Honey pot," he said looking me up and down. Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Don't throw up. "You see I'm in the middle of watching my soaps. Although I bet if you give me a little peck that'll convince me to go with you."_

_"A peck?" My mouth turned down._

_"Yup." Thomson wiggled his hips. "Give me a little smoocher here and I'll go with you anywhere."_

_Jesus help me._

_"No way in Hell is that ever going to happen you pervert," I finally flipped. This is so not my day. "I wouldn't touch you if you were wrapped in a million dollars."_

_"Then you can get the hell out of my house!" he yelled back and tried to slam the door on me. Ranger taught me well enough though to put my foot in the door as soon as it was opened so Thomson couldn't close the door._

_When he realized that, Thomson opened the door and threw his walker at me, knocking me down as he ran through the house._

_I really hate the old ones!_

_I got up and ran after him, rummaging in my bag for my pepper spray. A taser might kill him but some mace to the eyes would work just fine. I was so past the point of caring._

_I heard the back door open and silently hoped Lester was in place. Turns out he wasn't anywhere close because as soon as I exited the back door I was shoved from behind over the railing and into a huge bin of compost._

_I sunk deep down into it as I struggled to find an edge with my hands. My moving finally tipped the bin over and I tumbled out onto some kind of berry bush. I was being stabbed everywhere with its branches as I fought to stand up._

_When I finally got to my feet and wiped some of the questionable compost away from my eyes Lester was standing several feet away from me with Thomson completely naked and cuffed next to him._

_I can't even express what my facial expression must have looked like. Lester grimaced and took a step back, tugging Thomson between us. "Now Stephanie. . . You know this is not my fault."_

_"Where were you," I growled._

_His own version of a blank face slipped on. "I couldn't find a way through all this crap."_

_"My garden is not crap!" Thomson yelled._

_I looked him straight in the eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you won't say another word."_

_Thankfully he stayed quiet and even Mr. Happy tucked back into where he came from._

_I trudged back through the house and locked up before climbing into my car alone while Lester and Thomson stayed behind waiting for a Rangeman car to pick them up._

And that is how I came to be standing inside the Rangeman elevator making my way up to the 7th floor.

Finally I heard the long awaited ding and stepped out of my own person hellbox. Ranger was waiting for me, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the open door jam.

I held my hand up before he could even blink. "So help me God if I don't get in a shower in two seconds I will castrate you Ranger."

I watched his lips, waiting for the smile, waiting for an excuse to go crazy on him but he just stepped aside and motioned me in.

Thank God.

My relief was instantly shattered when my nose felt like it had the entire Times Square Christmas tree shoved up it.

* * *

Soooooo what do you guys think now? What's going on? Is it what you originally thought? Please review and let me know!  
Cole.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine and I'm not making any money.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but it's more of a transition piece to the next part of the story. I promise chapter four will be normal length (for me anyways) and will explain what's going on.

* * *

**When Dreams Meets Reality  
****Chapter Three**

_I held my hand up before he could even blink. "So help me God if I don't get in a shower in two seconds I will castrate you Ranger."_

_I watched his lips, waiting for the smile, waiting for an excuse to go crazy on him but he just stepped aside and motioned me in._

_Thank God._

_My relief was instantly shattered when my nose felt like it had the entire Times Square Christmas tree shoved up it._

There was a loud crash in the living room. Ranger and I looked at each other for a brief moment before we both ran into the apartment.

What had been a pristine glass coffee table was now a broken mess. Glass was scattered all over the floor. A fine layer of blood covered the table and carpet, splattering every which way.

Lying across the broken table looking like a tangled mess of bloody limbs was Diesel.

"Fuck," Ranger cursed.

We both ran up to Diesel. His face looked like it was passed through a meat grinder. Deep swollen cuts covered every inch of him that I could see.

"This is not good," I heard Ranger say.

Without being told I grabbed for the apartment phone and called the control room.

"Hal speaking," he answered.

"Get Bobby up here NOW and tell him to bring his bag." I hung up and turned back to Ranger. He had moved Diesel to a glass free section of the floor and was stripping him. Not that there was much to take off. The unconscious man only had a pair of ripped up shorts and a Hawaiian shirt on. Nearly every inch of his body was bruised or bleeding.

"What can I do?" I asked moving closer.

"Don't touch him," Ranger said forcefully when I had moved my hand closer to Diesel. I looked at him with shock until Ranger finally glanced at me. The hard expression on his face softened slightly. "Sorry Babe but we don't know exactly what you're covered in so it's best not to touch him when he has so many cuts."

"Oh." He was right of course. I hadn't even thought of that.

My attention was brought back to Diesel when he started coughing violently. Blood began bubbling out of his mouth.

"Where the fuck is Brown," Ranger growled. Just then we heard the stairwell door crash open. A second later Bobby ran into the apartment wide-eyed.

He took in the situation and immediately pushed Ranger out of the way. I watched in awe as his hands flew gently but methodically across Diesels body. "He has several deep lacerations all across his body. At least three ribs are broken on the left side, two on the right." He took a stethoscope out of his bag and listened to Diesels choppy breathing. "Shit," he swore.

Bobby dumped the bag onto the floor and rooted around until he found a large needle. Quickly he pulled out the plunger and before I could even look away he rammed it into the right side of Diesels chest. Immediately Diesels breathing got better. His breathes were still shallow but they had evened out.

"Ranger," Bobby said while getting a different needle for the morphine bottle he picked up, "we need to call them in for this."

"Cant' you," Ranger stared to say but Bobby quickly cut him off.

"NO I can't," he said with impatience as he plunged the liquid filled needle into Diesels arm. "This is beyond me man. His abdomen is rigged."

"What does that mean," I asked when no one said anything else.

Bobby checked his pulse before answering. "It means there are free fluids floating around in there. It could just be blood but if any of his digestive organs were perforated," he looked down at the floor, "it would be real bad for him."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that.

This was Diesel. He was going to be ok, I tried to convince myself. For God sakes he could pop in and out of thin air. Surely a couple broken ribs and some bleeding couldn't keep him down. I bet as soon as he wakes up he'll even heal himself.

Bobby looked back at Ranger. "We can't do this one off the books Ranger. You need to call them in."

_Them._

Why does he keep saying them?

Ranger sighed and pulled his phone from his belt. He hit a series of numbers, listened, hit more numbers, listened some more and then said one phrase, "Down at Haywood," and promptly hung up.

My eyes kept switching between the two waiting for them to explain. "Hell_ooo_," I said finally giving up on that one.

Bobby picked up some gauze and tape and continued to work over Diesel. Ranger sighed, for an unheard of second time, and looked at me. "I don't suppose I could just ask you to take a shower and forget all this could I?"

I crossed my arms over my chest angrily. "No, I don't suppose you could."

If I didn't know any better I would swear Bobby's cough was a sad attempt at covering a laugh.

"Babe," he tried but it was my turn to cut him off.

"Don't you dare Babe me right now Ranger." I glared and took a step closer to him. "I want to know what's going on. You've always had something against Diesel and now he pops into your apartment completely unconscious and wounded and now you call some freaking number you don't want to and expect me to just _forget_? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him when he gets better," Ranger swore quietly as he stood up, closing the distance further between us. He reached out his open hand and brushed some smelly locks of hair out of my face. He looked me directly in the eyes. "Sorry," Ranger said, not looking sorry at all.

Before I could ask for what, black dots began flying across my eyes and I passed out.

* * *

Diesels back! (Hence the smell of Christmas trees which will be fully explained later) So who got the drop on him? Why did he show up to Haywood? What happened to Steph? What does Ranger want her to keep out of? Please review and let me know what you think!  
Cole


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine and I'm not making any money.

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Hope it was worth the wait.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**When Dreams Meets Reality  
****Chapter Four**

I blinked my eyes several times. At least I think I did. Eyes open or shut all I could see was black. I lifted my hand and put it in front of my face.

Nothing.

All I knew was that I was laying down somewhere. With my luck I was probably in Guatemala or something.

"Are you awake," a familiar voice asked.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer him seeing as how he was responsible for the blackness from what I remember last anyways. After considering what to say I went with the best I could come up with. "No."

I could practically feel his need to shake his head.

"Babe."

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore," I said, folding my arms across my chest. "After this stunt I'm Stephanie to you."

"Ok," he said with a grin in his voice. "Stephanie it is."

I swear I tried to stop the frown but it came anyways. Ranger calling me Stephanie was just wrong. That's like peanut butter without the olives. It just isn't done.

He laughed softly. Footsteps came toward me on the right. The sound of a light clicking on greeted me. Along with the brightest freaking light ever.

I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Sorry _Stephanie_," Ranger emphasized my name. _Bastard._ There were some more clicking sounds. "I dimmed it."

Cautiously I peeked through my fingers and deemed it safe.

I sat up, on top of a bed I've never seen before, and looked around.

I was in a small black room. Seriously it was blacker than Rangers whole closet. Black walls. Black full sized bed. Black sheets. Black dresser. Black nightstand. Black lamp with a shade that was, you guessed it, black.

With everything crammed into the little room I was surprised there was enough room to breathe.

Besides the furniture there were two doors on opposite walls. Neither of them had doorknobs. One was opened revealing a bathroom that was surprising white. Of course the sink cabinets and everything on top of the pristine white sink was black. Whoever decorated this place needs to be shot with some paint balls to get some color into their system.

The other door was shut and locked. How do I know it was locked, you ask? Well that's what it says. On a metal pad next to where a doorknob SHOULD be there was a numeric keypad and a digital display. In bright red letters, the word LOCKED was spelled out.

Ranger, who was standing by the bathroom door, came and sat on a corner of the bed. I scooted over as far as I could from him and glared. "What did you do to me? Where's Diesel?" My voice got louder. "And where the hell am I?"

It was then that I looked down at myself. "What the HELL am I wearing Ranger!" Someone had cleaned me off and stripped me. In place of my dirty compost clothes I was in a bleach white . . . something. It was a stretchy one-piece fabric that looked like a tank top and shorts put together.

Ranger's lips twitched a bit and his eyebrow shot up. "Are you yelling at me?" His voice was calm but there was no mistaking the seriousness of the question.

This time I didn't give a shit. I stood up from the bed and, using my arms for support, leaned toward him with my own blank face. "I'm not playing this game right now Ranger. Tell me what the fuck is going on."

The usual sexual tension between us changed in that moment. It quadrupled and became tainted with something I couldn't even describe. My muscles contracted together. The next breath I took was ragged.

Then, the moment was over. We both blinked and everything was back to normal. For us anyways.

As I tried to understand what just happened Ranger turned lifted his legs onto the bed with his back flat against the headboard. "We need to talk."

I swallowed and tried to shake myself back. "No shit."

He patted the space next to him. "Sit down."

With apprehension, I climbed back on the bed slowly but instead of sitting beside Ranger I moved along the bottom edge and sat directly in front of him, Indian style.

He shook his head and thought about smiling. When his eyes found mine again they were as serious as I've ever seen them. "Ask away."

"Who cleaned and changed me?"

"I did."

Oh. I could deal with that.

Ignoring the heat rising up my body I asked the less personal, but more important question. "Is Diesel ok?"

"Unfortunately yes," Ranger said with sigh. "He's recovering in the Hospital ward. In a day or two he'll be as good as new."

That definitely got my attention. "A day or two?" My voice was incredulous.

There was a smirk working its way up Rangers lips. "They have good Doctors here."

Apparently.

"Speaking of _here_," I said, "where the hell _is _here exactly? What kind of facility is this? I mean it has a hospital ward according to you and this is some kind of weird ass apartment," I commented, looking at the knobless doors.

"We are," he paused thinking about how much he wanted to give away, "technically still in the US. This place is a training facility. It doesn't have a real name but they refer to it as their HQ."

"That is so encouraging," I said deadpan.

He laughed. I mean really laughed at that. It made my heart flutter a bit. "You'll find out more about this place later."

"Does that mean no more questions about it?"

He nodded. "For now."

"I'm holding you to that."

Ranger smiled lightly. "I expect you to. Anything else you want to know?"

"What happened to me after I got . . .?" I had to stop. I didn't know what happened.

Ranger's head fell back against the headboard for a moment before he looked back at me with anxiety. "I zapped you."

I left that sink in for a minute. "You zapped me?"

Ranger nodded.

"With what exactly?"

His lips twitched. We both knew it wasn't a stun gun. There was no dizziness, drowsiness, or nausea from the zap.

"You sure you want to know?" His eyes softened, losing some of the seriousness. "There's no way for me to take it back once you know," he said softly.

"Tell me," I said just as softly.

"I'll do one better," he said raising his right hand, holding it out to me. "I'll show you." I watched his hand carefully. His pinky, ring and middle finger curled toward his palm. His thumb and index finger touched, pressing together tightly.

Then it was as if time slowed down. What would have taken one second took a lifetime. Ranger's fingers slowly came apart. A wavy blue and white streak of electricity swirled between his digits. There was a quiet crackling as the streak moved flawlessly in movement. Ranger's hand closed in on itself and time resumed normally.

"Wow." What else was there to say?

"You're not going to run screaming now are you?" Ranger asked, eyebrow sky high.

"No," I said almost breathlessly, still staring at his hand. "I might start screaming soon though." I dragged my eyes back to his that were now guarded. "I mean you did knock me out with that stuff."

He stared at me for a long time before he chuckled long and deep. Shaking his head, Ranger got to his knees and dragged my body against his. "You really are one-of-a kind, you know that."

I snorted. "I'm not the one with electricity running through me."

Ranger pulled back and his face was alive with mischief.

_Shit._

"Ranger don't you d-"

Too late.

Before I could move away his right hand came up again. A blue marble-sized ball was dancing between his fingers and suddenly he flicked it toward me. It stopped a breath away from my chest, just hovering in the air.

I closed my eyes in a sigh. "Thank God."

I opened my eyes long enough to see Rangers smirk before they slammed shut when the ball dissolved into my body.

It was the biggest rush I have ever felt. My body came alive. Blood pounded, muscles quivered, heart pulsed rapidly. It was the closest thing to an orgasm that I've had in a long time and my body responded adequately.

My eyes opened again, lazily this time. Heat flushed my face. My breathing was deep and even. "Jesus," I whispered.

Ranger's eyes were black. "That's never happened before," he said, voice low and husky. He moved back against the headboard, clearly putting as much distance between us as he could. He cleared his throat before talking again. "Ask your other questions."

"Questions?" My mind was still in a haze.

"Babe." Ranger shook his head. "I'm gonna tell you a story now."

"Does it have sex in it?" I asked with hope.

He groaned. "Babe."

"Hrpm," I crossed my arms. "It's your fault."

"As much as I _don't _regret it, I wish I hadn't done it. We have a lot to talk about still and I need you focused."

"Fine, fine, fine," I huffed, dragging my languid body to the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and slashed some cold water on my face. Grabbing a hand towel, I dabbed at my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was subtle but everything about me seemed different. Eyes a little brighter. Lips a little fuller. Hair a little shinier. Body a little more rounded in a good way.

Damn.

Who needs plastic surgery? Just get zapped by a glowing blue ball of electricity.

I made my way back out to the bedroom and hopped up on the bed in my spot. "Ok. Go."

Ranger was thinking about smiling again before his expression turned serious. "Bobby, Tank, Lester and I didn't meet in the army like we've told everyone. We met here about nine years ago. The people that run this facility have recruiters everywhere including every branch of the military and all the major industries. Our," he paused on the word, grimacing slightly, "powers don't fully develop unless we're trained to control them which is why this place has to go out and search for directives, that's what they call unmentionables who are in training."

"Ok," I said slowly, trying to process everything. "So you, Tank, Bobby, and Lester are all unmentionables like Diesel?"

Ranger shook his head. "No. Everyone who comes here has to make a choice. Diesel choose to stay here and train. The four of us decided our commitment to our country was more important."

"But you still have your powers." I got a slight rush just thinking about it.

"To an extent, yes. Our abilities are a part of us. Once they appear they don't go away but without the right training they won't develop either."

Ranger opened his right hand again, palm face up. Another ball of electricity began forming. It started growing from the size of a pea until it grew round as a golf ball. "This is all I can do. It can only knock an average person unconscious for a short while. On another unmentionable, it'll feel like a small pinch."

"Then," I pointed to his hand, "if you stayed you'd be able to do more."

"I was told I could produce enough energy to power a house for a month if I trained hard enough."

"Wow," I expelled on a breath. "And you turned that down."

He didn't say anything for a minute. I watched him carefully as his mind took him somewhere else. It was often that Ranger focused on the past. "It didn't feel right," he said simply.

Carefully I leaned forward and placed my hand on his leg. "Well," I said with a small smile, "between you and me, I'm glad you turned them down."

His lips quirked. "Why's that?"

Crap.

"Umm . . . that is . . . well you know . . . it's just that . . ." I stammered out.

Ranger gave me his full watt smile. "As much as I would like to hear you try to worm your way out of that one, we need to talk about something else."

By the look on his face, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

So that's part of the back story! Did you like it? Was it what you expected? What's the other news Ranger has to share? Do you have any ideas on Tank, Bobby, and Lester's abilities might be? They'll be coming in handy later! Please review and let me know!  
Cole


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine and I'm not making any money.

Highs, lows and heartbreak. Enjoy!

* * *

**When Dreams Meets Reality  
****Chapter Five**

_Ranger gave me his full watt smile. "As much as I would like to hear you try to worm your way out of that one, we need to talk about something else."_

_By the look on his face, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it._

"Ok," I said hesitantly. "What's that?"

He considered me for a long time before he spoke again. "We know who set your apartment on fire."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Who?"

"Her name is Esther Boneo (Bon-E-o)."

Ranger opened his mouth to continue but my hand shot up, silencing him. "Wait a minute," I said still trying to understand. "_Esther Boneo_?" He nodded. "Let me guess, she's an Unmentionable?" Again he nodded. What is it with Unmentionables and their funky names? They either smell, look, or sound like a damn holiday. "What the hell is her talent? Laying eggs?"

"Babe." His face was blank but his eyes were crinkled at the corner. I was amusing Batman again.

"Is that her legal name?"

"Yes."

"Ok," I said, trying not to smile too wide. I mean this lady torched my apartment for crying out loud! If anything I should be crying not sitting here laughing at her. Still . . . the smile wouldn't leave my face completely. "So why did she torch my place?"

Ranger finally grinned back. "This time it actually wasn't your fault Babe. Diesel's to blame. Seems as if he was chasing after Esther when she decided to go rogue. Her ability is to search and read minds but she needs to touch a person's skin to get a clear picture. Instead of continuing to help out The Facility, Esther decided she wanted to start up a little traveling magic act to make money. Diesel pinned her down one time but she managed to escape." While he was talking Rangers grin quickly faded and turned into a grimace. "That idiot grabbed onto her without gloves and apparently Esther got a picture of you and him."

"I haven't talked to Diesel in almost a year." I was torn between being flattered and disgusted for being in Diesels thoughts.

Ranger entwined his fingers behind his head. "Guess you're memorable." I was going to smile but the look on his face stopped me. Whatever he was thinking it wasn't happy thoughts.

Not wanting to contemplate that further, I got onto the next point. "Where is she now?"

"Other Unmentionables are searching for her."

"And you?" It came out as a question but we both knew it was a fact.

Ranger's lips twitched. "And me."

Great. In no time she'll get caught and life can go on as usual.

It was then that something else occurred to me. "How old is Esther?"

He smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. Body wise, Esther is a lively 58."

My mind flashed back to the broken man that landed in Rangers apartment. "She wasn't the one to hurt Diesel was she?"

"No. At this point no one's sure who got the drop on him or why. Diesel will be knocked out until he's fully healed so we probably won't get answers until then. Getting Esther back is his only assignment right now."

Then who ever got to Diesel is still out there. Not a very pleasant thought.

"And what do you mean body-wise?" I asked.

Ranger sighed. "At first Unmentionables age regularly. Once they've hit their maximum power level all bets are off. There was one time, just before we were born, that one man lived to be 203 years old but looked around 70. Typically there's only a 20 year life stretch."

I sat there absorbing everything. Then that means. . . "Diesel is really around 50?"

Ranger nodded. "He turns 54 next month."

Holy shit. He could be my father.

My lips curled back on their own. Not something I really want to think about.

"Do you know why?" I asked. "The aging thing that is."

"There's no scientific answer that they've discovered yet but it's theorized that the power Unmentionable bodies generate is the cause. As they grow older, everyone's power begins to decrease and aging begins to appear normally."

I guess that kind of makes sense. Like climbing a mountain. Once you reach the summit, after all that hard work, you're going to want to stay up for a while and enjoy the view before you have to go back down again.

"What about the people who don't train their powers," I asked curiously. "Are you aging differently?"

Ranger shook his head. "No. There have been studies but people like me appear to age how they should."

"I don't know," I said with a small grin. "They should definitely study you personally. Looks like you're starting to go grey around the temples. Thirty is kind of young for that after all. . ."

He studied me for a moment in silence. "Are you sure you want to be provoking me when we're all alone in this bedroom?"

Heat curled in my belly and spread all over. Damn. "Sooo," I drawled out. "When can I see Diesel?"

Ranger smirked. We both knew I was being a chicken shit again. "Soon."

I nodded. "Good. I really want to see that he's ok for myself, then I need to get back home. There were a ton of FTA's that came in this week." Something in Rangers face changed as I spoke. It made me uneasy. Whatever he was about to say wasn't going to sit well with me.

"You can't just leave the facility when you want Babe. It's not that simple-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO." I glared at him. "The hell it's not. Do _not_ go there Ranger. I'm not in serious danger and you cannot keep me here because you say so. I have a life. If I wanted a break from it I'd go to Point Pleasant not this place. Where ever the hell we are."

Rangers face completely shut down. "There are some complications to bringing you here."

My blood pressure skyrocketed. I got off the bed and as far from him as I could in case the urge to smack him got more intense. I paced around in the small space, arms moving angrily at my side.

Great. Just great.

Ranger's not the one keeping me here. People, no sorry – Unmentionables, I don't even know want to keep me here now that I'm caught up in their crap.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here!" I yelled. "You could have just left me at Rangeman and explained everything later! I would have understood."

Eventually.

Probably.

Maybe.

"You would have wound up here sooner or later Stephanie." That stopped me dead in my tracks. I spun around and stared at him. "It's better that you came with me."

I searched his eyes but they were more guarded than the White House. "What are you saying exactly?" I asked slowly.

His hands tensed as we stared at each other. When he spoke his voice was low. "I'm saying they were going to bring you here anyways." His nose flared and his eyes dilated black. "Diesel thought you had the potential to be an Unmentionable and apparently they've been studying you."

Ranger could have pulled out a gun and shot me in that moment because nothing would have shocked me as much as that.

Neither of us said another word, both lost in our own thoughts. Mine were going a mile a minute inside my head. Half the time I wasn't even sure what _I_ was really thinking.

I was happy. I could be like Ranger and Diesel. I could have an ability I wasn't aware of. I could finally have a reason why I never fit into the world I was born in.

I was confused. If I was an Unmentionable what was my power? Why hadn't I been approached before?

I was lost. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Finally, I broke the unpleasant silence. My voice was low. "Do you think I'm an Unmentionable? That I could be one?"

Something flashed through his eyes so fast I wasn't able to put a name to it. Ranger stood up and grabbed my hands. His hold was strong and supportive, though his eyes still gave nothing to me. "I think," he said softly and slowly, choosing his words carefully, "that Diesel is confusing luck with skill."

A little bubble of hope that I hadn't even known existed inside of me, burst. The pain was too real. It echoed throughout my entire body, wave after wave.

What was wrong with me? Of course I wasn't an Unmentionable. I'm a plain Jane. I'm a nobody in this world. That's never going to change. Even Ranger thinks that. Nothing special was in store for me. I'm Stephanie Plum, bounty hunter. That's it.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even felt Rangers hands release mine. Suddenly they were cupping my face, his thumbs wiping away tears I hadn't known were falling.

The worry on his face made my heart ache even more. "Babe . . ."

I forced a laugh and backed away, rubbing my eyes angrily. "It's ok. I'm fine, honestly," I lied through my teeth. "It's almost that time of the month for me and there were a lot of shocks today. That's all." I smiled wide. "See. All is good."

Not for one second did he believe me, but he leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly. He would let me have my denial. Ranger was always dependable in that way. He would always do what was best for me but even so, he let me get away with so much.

I sighed and leaned against him, absorbing his strength. "So what now?" We both ignored the hitch in my voice.

"Now," he said, wrapping his arms around me, "we go out, check on Diesel, and then you can get a tour of this facility."

"Then?"

His lips twitched. "Then we wait and see."

Huh.

Guess I could live with that.

I think.

* * *

So what do you think about my Unmentionable world? And who's really right: Ranger or Diesel? Would you bet against Batman? Tune in next time for a walk through The Facility!  
Cole


End file.
